Close by Lies
by I Miss Birdie
Summary: Inuyasha starts at a new school. She meets the “super nice” Miroku Nezumi and they take to each other, but when things get a little close and something personal is revealed to Miroku about Inuyasha’s true form, will he pull away and ruin her life forever
1. Default Chapter

Closer by Lies

By: I Miss Birdie

Summery: Inuyasha starts at a new school. She meets Miroku Nezumi and they take to each other, but when things get a little close and something personal is revealed to Miroku about Inuyasha's true form, will he pull away and ruin her life forever or will he accept Inuyasha as she is and love her anyway?

Inuyasha walked down the hall. With her books in hand and her head down low she passed mostly guys. As she walked by they would make a comment about how beautiful she was and that he could peg her if he wanted to.

'Just keep walking. They only want to use you.' She told herself with tears evident in her beautiful golden eyes. As she was walking she bumped into something and her books fell. She would have fallen if a strong arm hadn't wrapped around her waist just in time.

"You okay?" She nodded. Her cheeks stained a light pink. Whoever had caught her, helped her stand. "Here." The young man, she could now tell, handed her the fallen books. She took them.

"Thank you, for catching me, before I fell." He smiled which made her blush even more and look away. He laughed a little, quietly.

"No problem. So, are you new here…" He looked at her.

"Inuyasha. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Miroku Nezumi. Nice to meet you Miss Takahashi." She shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, but you don't need to be so formal, most just call me Yasha." He nodded.

"Alright, Yasha, would you mind if I walked you to class?" She smiled.

'I hope he isn't like all the other guys.' She nodded. "I would like that. My first class is in room 3216." They started to walk in the direction of the said classroom.

"So, Yasha, what brings you here?"

"I needed a change. I wasn't being accepted in my old school so I wanted to change." As they walked some of the other students would point at her and whisper. Apparently Miroku was someone important. "Um, Miroku, if you don't mind me asking, but are you really popular or something? Everyone keeps pointing at me and making nasty comments, especially the girls." He laughed and smiled.

"I am. My family came into some major money last year and every since then all the girls have been really nice to me." He sighed. " I don't like it. Even though I could get any girl I wanted, I don't want them to like me for my money, but for me. Ya know?" Inuyasha nodded. "You're not going to be the same as those other money hungry girls are you?" Inuyasha shook her head.

"No, I don't care about money. My parents have a ton of it anyway. I prefer the companionship over positions anyway." Miroku smiled and reached for her hand. He entwined their fingers together. Inuyasha looked down at the hands and then back at Miroku's face, she blushed and then quickly looked away. She stared down at the ground. He could tell that she was embarrassed but he didn't care. He knew they had only met a few minutes before but they already had a bit in common and he wanted to get to know this girl that had just arrived at his school.

When they stopped, Miroku released her hand and faced her. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. He was happy to see her cheeks become a light pink. He smiled.

"Meet me out front after school, Yasha, I want to take you to get some ice cream. Okay?" She smiled and clutched her books in her arms.

"I would like that very much, Miroku, thank you." She turned towards the door. "I'll see you after school." He nodded and turned away and began walking down the hallway towards his classroom. 'I hope he's different like he says he is.' Inuyasha walked into her classroom and up to the teacher who was at her desk waiting for the bell to sound to begin class.

"Hello, Miss Takahashi. Welcome to Higurashi High. Why don't you take a seat up front so I can get to know you and that way no one can harass you, for being new." Inuyasha smiled and took her seat. The bell rang and the students all ran in.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. 'Well, a new day and so far it's going okay. I've already made a friend, maybe something more.' The smile that she wore increased; she blushed when she realized she was thinking about Miroku Nezumi.

Inuyasha walked towards the cafeteria, she was scared when something touched her shoulder, but then clamed down when she turned to find out it was Miroku. Her smiled instantly graced her features.

"Miroku!" He smiled and took her hand in his. She blushed just as she had done this morning when he had held her hand. He kissed her cheek again and they walked into the cafeteria together.

"What do you want for lunch, Yasha?" She turned to the menus that were hanging on the wall. She shrugged.

"I don't mind. What do you want, you know what's best." He laughed.

"How about a salad? That's what I normally have. I get a chicken caesar with a pepsi. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me." They set their things down at a table and walked over to the line that had the salads. They each got one and Miroku got his pepsi and Inuyasha got a Sprite instead. When they went to checkout, what Inuyasha didn't know was that Miroku paid for her.

When they got back to the table Inuyasha sat next to Miroku.

"You know I could have paid for myself." Miroku smiled.

"I know, I just thought I could be nice and get you lunch."

"Well don't do it to often, but thank you." She said the last part looking in the other direction. Miroku smiled.

'Something good is going to come out of this. Well, at least I hope something good happens. I know I just met her today, but she's such a nice person and I love talking to her. We get along so well.' They ate their lunches in silence.

Inuyasha had gone to her next class with a huge smile on her face. When she sat down she frowned at the note that sat on top of her books. She picked it up and read it.

'Just because you're the new girl doesn't give you the right to come in and ruin everything that I've done. Miroku Nezumi is MINE, so back off…or I'll help you along and I won't be nice about it.' Inuyasha crumbled up the note. There wasn't a name and she wasn't sure what she should do.

At the end of the day Inuyasha met up with Miroku outside the school, like they promised.

"Yasha, I've been looking forward to this all day." She blushed and smiled.

"Me too…" she said it quietly but he still heard her.

" Come on, my car is parked over here." He took her hand and led her through the people and over to a red sports car.

"This is your car?" She had an expression of shock on her face. He smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"You like it?" Inuyasha nodded. "I'm glad. Come on, I know this perfect little ice cream parlor that no one really goes to. It's just outside the city." They both got in the car and Miroku started it up and ripped out of the parking lot, leaving all his 'fans' in awe.

Inuyasha order a small vanilla cone and Miroku ordered a milk shake. They were sitting in the corner of the small parlor talking and enjoying each other's company.

"So, Yasha, if you don't mind me asking, have you ever had a steady boyfriend." She smiled and shook her head.

"No, my parents always seem to chase all my guy friends away, so it's never gone further than friends." She smiled. "I'll never understand why." He moved his hand and entwined their fingers together. She blushed.

"They won't chase me away. It'll be too hard to stop being with you." This really made Inuyasha's face turn bright red.

"Miroku, you're so nice to me. Are you being truthful or are you just trying to get into my pants?" He pulled his hand back and a shocked expression covered his features.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that one." He shook his head. "Look, I'm not like that. I don't just talk to girls so I can have sex with them and then ditch them. That's not right at all. Do you believe me, or do I need to do something that would prove to you that I give you my true words?" She shook her head.

"I don't know what it is, but I trust you so much and I don't think that you're lying to me." He smiled and took her hand back in his.

"Good." They stared into each other's eyes until Miroku broke the silence. "Yasha, can I kiss you?" She smiled, but nodded her head. He leaned forward and their lips met. It was sweet at first, before more passion was shoved behind it.

The two had only met that morning, but there was chemistry there that neither of them had found before.

A/N- Hey….there is a reason as to why Inuyasha is a she….I have a good reason for it….I promise….It is a little weird but I think it'll be good once it's done….let me know what you think and if I should keep going or not….Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Close By Lies

Chapter 2

By: I Miss Birdie

After Miroku dropped her off at her place, she walked straight into her room and lay down on her bed. She gentle lifted her hands to her lips and touched them with the tips of her fingers. 'That was my first kiss.' She smiled and lowered her hand back to her side. Inuyasha sat up when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." A woman walked in.

"Hello dear. How was your first day at your new school?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"It was okay, I made a new friend and after school he took me to get some ice cream at this little parlor." Just the thought of her little rendezvous made her smile and blush.

"Yasha, you know you shouldn't get to close to boys. They'll get you in trouble." Inuyasha sighed.

"Mom, just leave me alone, okay? I'm tired of you chasing off all the guys I hang out with. So what if I get along with them more than I do girls. Just leave me alone." She lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes. Although she couldn't see, she new her mother had left and shut the door behind her. Inuyasha began to drift off when she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yasha? It's Miroku." Inuyasha smiled.

"Hi, you just left."

"I know, but I want to pick you back up and maybe catch a movie or something." Inuyasha pondered his suggestion.

"That sounds great."

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye" Inuyasha hung up her phone when she heard the click that Miroku had hung up his phone.

She quickly jumped up and changed into a black knee length skirt and a short white t-shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. 'Why don't I have boobs like all the other girls do? It isn't fair.' She shrugged. 'Oh well.' Inuyasha slipped some shoes on and grabbed her purse. She left her room and went to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going to the movies, I'll call you when I'm on my way home." She left before her mom could say anything. Miroku was already waiting in the driveway.

"Hey cutie. You look nice." Inuyasha blushed.

"Thank you." He smiled. Miroku leaned over and when he was about to kiss her he pulled back. "What? Is something wrong?" He smiled.

"We have an audience." Inuyasha quickly looked over to her front door to see her mother's head sticking out of a crack in the door. Inuyasha's face enflamed with blush.

"Can we go?" Miroku smiled and backed the car out of the drive way. When they made it a good distance away he stopped and pulled to the side of the road. "I thought we were going to the movies."

"We are, I just wanted to kiss you first, but you're mom was watching." Inuyasha blushed again. "Can I?" She nodded and he leaned closer to her, he gazed into her beautiful golden eyes. He stayed that way for a few seconds before catching her off guard.

"Ah." That's all Inuyasha could say when Miroku pulled away from her mouth. He watched as her eyes slowly opened, revealing those mesmerizing golden orbs. He smirked before lifting his hand to her mouth; he let his thumb trace her bottom lip.

"Yasha, I don't know what it is about you. I…" He dropped his hand and looked out the windshield. "I can't describe it, but when I'm with you I feel like the world has stopped and nothing can hold me back." He looked back at her and she had a small smile gracing her soft features.

"Miroku, I feel the same thing. I know we just met yesterday, but there's something there, and it's been eating at me all day." He kissed her again then leaned further till he was by her ear.

"You're the first girl I've felt this way about, my whole life." He pulled away. "I want you to have this." He pulled his class ring off his finger and held it out to her. A look of shock spread on her face.

"I can't take that." He took her hand and placed it on her palm and folded her fingers over it.

"Yes, you can. I know we'll work out, and I want it to start here and now. Inuyasha, would you be my girlfriend? You would make me the happiest man in the world if you say yes." He watched her ponder the question for almost a full ten seconds, she made it to four.

"Yes, I would, I would love to be your girlfriend!" It was Inuyasha this time that kissed Miroku. He smiled inwardly at her excitement.

"You make me so happy, Yasha. I'm so glad you decided you needed a change. You've definitely changed my life."

(A/N- I know they just met yesterday…but I like things to move fast…. That's all 4 now)


	3. Chapter 3

Close by Lies

Chapter 3

By: I Miss Birdie

Inuyasha looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands were on her chest. She was examining herself for any sign of breasts.

Miroku had never once mentioned it, in the 7 months they had been together. He had been such a gentleman and never did anything but kiss her. I was his way of saying he really liked her and was trying to respect her.

Inuyasha sighed. "Why am I not like other girls?" Inuyasha sighed and walked away from her mirror to drop down onto her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

*Flashback*

"Hey, mom?" Inuyasha said as she walked into the kitchen. Her mom just looked back at her to give Inuyasha the go ahead to start talking. "Mom, why am I not like other girls? I don't have breasts, I don't get my period and you're always chasing away any guys that come around. You haven't liked Miroku from the second you found out about him."

"Yasha, your just behind all those other girls. You'll catch up soon enough." She sighed. "Now let's not talk about any of this. Go do your chores before your father gets home."

*End Flashback*

She put her hands under her head. "She doesn't ever want to talk about it." Her cell phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe." Her smile lit her eyes and her cheeks stained a light pink. "I was thinking we could do something tonight." Inuyasha sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

"That sounds good. What did you have in mind?" She just loved the sound of his voice; so masculine. It still made her heart melt every time she heard it.

"Well I wanted to take you out to dinner. Then maybe, we could come back to my place…" He trailed off leaving it open for Inuyasha to decide just what they did after dinner.

"Um…well dinner sounds nice. I would really like that." She paused and the silence killed Miroku, knowing that his girlfriend of 7 months was getting ready to shoot down his idea of coming over to his place. He loved her and really wanted to take their relationship to the next level, he just wasn't sure she wanted to. "Miroku, I think your right. We are ready to go to the next level in our relationship." The look on his face would have made her laugh. He didn't respond. "Miroku? Are you still there?"

He jumped. He had lost himself in his thoughts. Did she really just say they could move to the next level of their relationship? "Sorry, Yasha. I'm still here." He stopped. "I just wasn't sure you would actually want too."

"I know. You've been so patient with me, Miroku." She smiled. Her nervousness was beginning to get the best of her. This would be her first time being intimate with him. "I just love you so much and I want to make you happy."

He sighed and she heard him. "Yasha, I don't want you to do it just because you want to make me happy. I want you to do it because you want to." He ran his fingers through his long black hair. He had just gotten out of the shower and had yet to put it into his well-known ponytail. "Just think about it." He paused to think of what he would say next and decided against it. "Hey, I'll pick you about around 6. Okay?"

"Alright, Miroku. I'll see you then." With that they both hung up the phone.

******

Miroku pulled into Inuyasha's driveway exactly 10 minutes to 6. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "Well, this is it." He said to himself.

Miroku got out of his car and walked up the walkway to the door. He knocked. The door was answered by Inuyasha's mother. He sighed silently to himself. "Hello, Mrs. Takahashi. I'm here to pick up Inuyasha. Is she ready?"

Mrs. Takahashi wasn't happy that her daughter was dating but knew that she had lost the fight. "Inuyasha! Miroku is here!" She yelled up the stairs, leaving Miroku standing at the door. "She'll be out in a minute." She closed the door on him.

"Bitch." He whispered. It wasn't even a minute later when the door opened back up reveling Inuyasha in a long, black, skintight dress. Miroku turned around and his jaw dropped. "Wow." He looked her up and down. "You look beautiful, Yasha." She blushed.

After 7 months of being together he could still make her blush. "Thank you. You look good too." He took her hand in his and led her down the path to his car. He opened the passenger side door and Inuyasha got in. Closing the door, Miroku walked to the driver's side and got in. He started up the car and looked over at Inuyasha.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you look tonight." She smiled and he reached over and ran the back of his hand down her jaw. "You have no idea how happy you make me." He lifted her chin up, leaned over and captured her lips with his.

"Miroku," She said as they pulled apart. "I'm so glad I moved here." He smiled and kissed her again before beginning to back out of the driveway.

A/N: Okay so I know it's been forever since I updated, but there's been a ton of stuff going on lately. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Miroku sat at the restaurant finishing up their meals. The silence that was between them started to make Inuyasha very nervous. She loved Miroku, and was ready to finally show him. She was, without a doubt, ready to take their relationship to the next level. Never in her life had she loved someone as much as Miroku. He respected her and showed her only love and kindness. Tonight was the night that they would be together, body and soul.

"Thank you, Miroku." Inuyasha said as she watched Miroku hand money to the waitress to pay for their meal. Miroku smiled and reached across the table and took Inuyasha's hand in his.

"Anything for you, Yasha." She blushed. He was so kind. How was she this lucky to have found her soul mate at such a young age?

"I'm ready when you are, Miroku."

"Then let's head out." He stood and helped Inuyasha up. Together they walked hand in hand to the parking lot and over to Miroku's car. They walked over to the passenger's side and Inuyasha leaned up against the door and smiled at Miroku.

Miroku leaned in and captured Inuyasha's lips. He let his hand travel down her back to rest on her butt. Inuyasha didn't flinch. She loved the feel of his hands against her body. After 7 months of being together, they were finally ready. Miroku broke apart their kiss and whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"My place?" She blushed but slowly nodded. "Good." Miroku had a seductive grin on his face. Miroku opened up the door for Inuyasha to get in. He didn't want to wait any longer. After Inuyasha was in he closed the door and ran over to the driver's side and quickly opened the door and jumped in.

***

They arrived at Miroku's apartment after driving for about 20 minutes. He lived on the third floor. Inuyasha's heart was pounding by the time they made it to his door. Miroku slowly put the key in the door and unlocked it. With a slight push the door was open and they walked inside; Miroku closed the door behind them and locked it.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. Her heart was racing and she was nervous. He walked over to her and rested his hands on her hips.

"Relax, Yasha. There's nothing to be nervous about." He kissed her. "If your not ready we don't have to do this." Inuyasha shook her head.

"No, I want to. I love you and I want to show you." Miroku took Inuyasha's hand and led her into the living room.

"Do you want something to drink, Yasha?" Miroku asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay." She wasn't in a hurry, she wasn't trying to rush into it, but she just wanted to stop being nervous. Miroku walked over to the entrance to his bedroom. He looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha and winked at her. She blushed and followed him into the room. He motioned for her to sit down on the bed. She sat at the end on the edge. Her heart continued to race and her mind was running in a million directions.

"I love you, Yasha." He said as he sat down next to her and took her hand. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. He put all of his love into this kiss, but it was filled with need as well. He cupped her chin and kissed her with a little more force. Inuyasha moaned with the closeness of Miroku's body. She felt her stomach tighten and it felt like butterflies were taking over her stomach. Her mind swirled with emotion.

Miroku slowly started to lean forward, forcing Inuyasha to fall back on the bed. He leaned over her, with his body lying next to hers. They continued to kiss; Miroku let his hand slide down Inuyasha's body to rest on her thigh. She took a deep breath in. His hand was so close to her private areas, and she knew that tonight would be the night that they would finally know each other more intimately.

Inuyasha could fell herself getting excited and knew that kissing wouldn't be enough in a few minutes. She felt Miroku's hand begin to move closer to her lower regions. Just as she finally felt a light touch coming from her pleasure zone it was gone and so was Miroku. He was standing next to the bed with a look of horror and confusion on his face. Inuyasha looked up at him.

"Miroku, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" He didn't speak. He just stood there starring at her. Finally she saw another look appear on his face, and it wasn't a good one.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" He yelled. "What is that?" He said pointing at Inuyasha's lower half. "Is that a dick?!?" Inuyasha looked down to see that she was indeed hard, but Miroku's questioning confused her. What had she done wrong? Didn't he know that she would become hard? Inuyasha stood up and tried to walk over to Miroku but he backed away from her.

"Miroku, I thought you knew?"

"How the fuck could I know you were a guy?!? You never said anything to me. You dress like a girl and everyone calls you a she, so how in fucking gods hell would I know that you were A GUY??!?!?" He was getting pissed. She had deceived him and was acting like it was nothing, but yet, he still loved her or rather….him.

"I don't understand, Miroku. Why are you saying I'm a guy?" Inuyasha was so confused at what was going on. She sat back down on Miroku's bed and let her head fall. Her gaze never left the carpet.

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Miroku was very confused. How could Inuyasha not know he was a guy? Why would he think he was a girl? He felt his anger slowly start to fade. With uneasiness he sat down next to Inuyasha, but left space between them. The silence lingered for some time before Miroku finally broke it. "Inuyasha," he hadn't said her full name since the first day they met. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I don't know what to say." He rubbed his hand down his face. "I mean, how do you not know what sex you are? Didn't you ever take health class, or didn't your parents tell you that you weren't a girl?" Inuyasha shook his head. (Now that it's out that Inuyasha is really a guy…I'm gonna start saying he and him…n all that fun stuff!)

"Every time I was put in a health class they always had me taken out of it." He had tears running down his face. How could he have been so stupid? It all made sense now. He didn't get breasts like the other 'girls' cause he wasn't a girl! He felt like his whole like had been a lie and it was his own parent's that started it all.

"God, why would they do that to you?" he shook his head.

"I don't know." He started to feel very uncomfortable. What would happen now? He didn't care that Miroku was a guy, he loved him anyways. It didn't change anything, but he had always been taught that guys like girls and girls like guys. What would happen now? Inuyasha stood up and started walking towards the door, but Miroku grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry for all this Miroku. If I had known that my parents were lying to me I would never have accepted your invitation the day we met. I know you like girls, and clearly I'm not one. So I'm going to leave." He sighed. "I'll just catch a cab home." He tried to pull away from Miroku's grasp, but Miroku only tightened it and stood up to come face to face with Inuyasha.

He just stood there, starring at him. Why wasn't he letting him go? Just a few minutes ago Miroku was outraged at the thought that Inuyasha was really a guy, why was he stopping him from leaving?

Inuyasha was shocked when Miroku leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. "Mmm," Inuyasha couldn't help but lean into the kiss. It didn't matter if he was a girl or a guy, he still loved Miroku.

Miroku slowly pulled away with half lidded eyes and starred into Inuyasha's golden orbs.

"Why did you do that, Miroku?" Miroku shrugged.

"I still love you, Inuyasha. I love you for who you are, not what you are. I can't help my feelings and I just wanted to see if I still felt the same even though I know you're a guy." He gave Inuyasha a half smile and reached up to push a loosened strand of hair behind Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha started crying again and Miroku pulled him into a tight embrace. "Hey, Yasha, don't cry. I don't care that you're a guy. I love you with all my heart and I can't let you go."

"I just feel so embarrassed. I feel so stupid. How could I have been so blind? I just…." He couldn't catch his breath as the tears continued to fall.

"I don't care, Yasha!" Miroku pulled back enough to look into Inuyasha's eyes. "I don't care, and I still want to be with you. I still want to make love to you tonight. I still want to be your boyfriend. Nothing matters. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Really, Miroku?" Miroku nodded.

"Yes." It was Inuyasha who kissed Miroku this time. All the feelings he felt just proved to be stronger as the two held each other tight.

**LIME WARNING…MALE ON MALE ORAL ….IF U DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!!! You have been warned!!!!**

Miroku broke off the kiss to start placing gentle kisses down Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's head fell back to give him better access. They started walking backwards towards the bed and Miroku fell on top of Inuyasha as they fell back onto the bed.

'I do love, Yasha. How could I not have noticed this before now? It doesn't change how I feel, but after this I'll know for sure if I can still love him the same.' Miroku thought as he made his way down Inuyasha's body. Miroku could now feel Inuyasha's erection, which made him just as hard. His own erection was straining against his jeans begging to be released. He made his way down Inuyasha's body till he saw the tent being made by Inuyasha's erection and dress; he needed to get rid of the damned cloth that stood in his way. 'I'm still going to please him just like I had planned. I've never done it with a man before, but I think I can figure out what to do just from memories of girls going down on me.' He thought.

Inuyasha laid there on the bed and let Miroku do what he wanted. He could feel Miroku's erection running down his leg as Miroku slowly worked his way down. His own erection was now slowly being revealed by Miroku who was lifting the dress he wore up. Inuyasha looked down at Miroku in time to see Miroku's eyes get real wide. Inuyasha sat up on his elbows, "Is something wrong, Miroku?" He said quietly.

"It's bigger than mine!!" He said in shock. Inuyasha laughed. "Oh, that's funny is it?" He said as he ran a finger down Inuyasha's length. Inuyasha felt pleasure run up his whole body with just that one touch.

"Mmmm…" the moan escaped his lips before he could even think about it. Before he could say anything, Miroku had pushed his dress up and already had his erection in his mouth. "Oh gods!!! Inuyasha screamed. "Uh, gods Miroku….that feels….uh…..mmmm." Miroku worked his mouth up and down Inuyasha's erection and felt his own unattended erection strain even more against his jeans. He reached down with one hand and unzipped his jeans; with another flick of his wrist the button was undone and his erection was free.

Inuyasha could tell he was close to release. He bucked his hips up into Miroku's mouth as he continued to suck him off. "Oh gods….Uh…..Mir….MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed his release and came into his partners mouth.

Miroku stood up and wiped his mouth as he looked down at Inuyasha who was trying to catch his breath. Miroku smirked.

"So, how was it?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and motioned for Miroku to join him on the bed. As soon as Miroku was laying next to Inuyasha, he kissed him. "That good, huh?" He said jokingly. Miroku kissed Inuyasha's forehead. "Dearest, Yasha." Inuyasha looked into Miroku's eyes. "I want you to know, I will do whatever I can to make you feel comfortable." He touched Inuyasha's cheek.

"What about school? How am I going to go to school now?" Inuyasha was getting upset. He needed to talk to his parents.

"Yasha, I think we should finish this later. You need to talk to your parents and find out why they did this to you." Inuyasha nodded and the two stood up. "I can take you home." Miroku cupped Inuyasha's face in his hands and kissed his nose, then his lips. When they separated Miroku smiled at Inuyasha's blush. "After all that we did tonight and you still blush when I kiss you."

"I can't help it. You make me feel like a million bucks."

"Ha!" Miroku stepped away from Inuyasha and walked over to his dresser. He pulled open the second drawer and pulled out a maroon t-shirt. Then, the third drawer and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants. He walked back over to Inuyasha and held them out. "Here, put these on. You shouldn't wear anymore dresses." Miroku smirked. "Even though it looked rockin' on you." The two men started laughing.

They shared a bond that no one could break. Even though Miroku had thought Inuyasha was a girl and he turned out to be a man, it didn't matter. Love has no strings, it matters not who you love as long as your happy.

They both dressed and Miroku walked with Inuyasha down to his car. He opened the passenger side door and Inuyasha got in. He walked to his own side and got in. The two drove off to Inuyasha's house holding hands the whole way there.

A/N: Okay, so that's where I was trying to get too…..Inuyasha was brought up thinking he was a girl, met Miroku, they dated and when their relationship was headed to the next level Miroku finds out Inuyasha is actually a guy….but he ends up not caring and they stay together anyways.

Hope it all made sense!!


End file.
